Dasey story
by jockser
Summary: This is chapter one,Derek acts surprisingly nice to Casey and Emily oddly walks away from them.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever story,feedback? :)**

**This is chapter 1.**

'What a lovely meal'Nora beamed as she hung her coat up after spending an unfaithful night at newcomer, Steven's house.

He was her co-worker.

'I thought you were just going out to the salon for 'a few quiet hours alone'George proclaimed with a frown of doubt.

'Well,I decided to have a meal after' she laughed while walking towards the bathroom.

'Dad can we go out for a meal'Marti begged.

'Not tonight Smarti,I'll make us all lasagne though!'

'With extra cheese?'

'Extra extra cheese!' George joked.

'Yay!'Marti ran up to her room.  
Casey,Edwin,Lizzie and Derek were in school.

Casey lost her sociology textbook and is looking around school for it before her next period.

'Emily,can you please check your locker?'Casey asked in desperation while searching her locker a third time for it.

'I already did!' Emily snapped.

'Well can you check it again!'  
Derek had a headcold and decided to go home walked over to Casey to see why she was in such a bad mood.

'What's wrong Case?'

'What's wrong with you?You look so...drained!'

Derek walked up closer and explained that he caught a cold off of Sam.

The tension was ascending between them.

'Oh and I'm going home in about 5 minutes'he explained.

'Uhhh...I'm gonna go find David'Emily quickly walked away as she could sense Derek and Casey's chemistry and felt awkward and uneasy in their company.

'You'll get better in no time,anyway,I lost my sociology book,I can't find it anywhere!'

'It's probably at home,here,take mine since I won't be there'Derek handed Casey his textbook with a strange grin on his face.

'Thanks Der,why the grin?'she asked.

'I'm going home early,I'm hardly going to frown' he joked.

The bell rang and Casey said goodbye to Derek and hurried to sociology.

What Casey didn't know was that Derek took her book and swapped the pages for the pages in the medical book on the topic'mucus'.

'Ok,Casey,read page fifteen'.Mrs Clare said.

'Mucus has a variety of colours...'Casey turned red and the whole class began laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**First ever story,feedback? :)**

**This is chapter 1.**

'What a lovely meal'Nora beamed as she hung her coat up after spending an unfaithful day at newcomer, Steven's house.

He was her co-worker.

'I thought you were just going out to the salon for 'a few quiet hours alone'George proclaimed with a frown of doubt.

'Well,I decided to have a meal after' she laughed while walking towards the bathroom.

'Dad can we go out for a meal'Marti begged.

'Not tonight Smarti,I'll make us all lasagne though!'

'With extra cheese?'

'Extra extra cheese!' George joked.

'Yay!'Marti ran up to her room.  
Casey,Edwin,Lizzie and Derek were in school.

Casey lost her sociology textbook and is looking around school for it before her next period.

'Emily,can you please check your locker?'Casey asked in desperation while searching her locker a third time for it.

'I already did!' Emily snapped.

'Well can you check it again!'  
Derek had a headcold and decided to go home walked over to Casey to see why she was in such a bad mood.

'What's wrong Case?'

'What's wrong with you?You look so...drained!'

Derek walked up closer and explained that he caught a cold off of Sam.

The tension was ascending between them.

'Oh and I'm going home in about 5 minutes'he explained.

'Uhhh...I'm gonna go find David'Emily quickly walked away as she could sense Derek and Casey's chemistry and felt awkward and uneasy in their company.

'You'll get better in no time,anyway,I lost my sociology book,I can't find it anywhere!'

'It's probably at home,here,take mine since I won't be there'Derek handed Casey his textbook with a strange grin on his face.

'Thanks Der,why the grin?'she asked.

'I'm going home early,I'm hardly going to frown' he joked.

The bell rang and Casey said goodbye to Derek and hurried to sociology.

What Casey didn't know was that Derek took her book and swapped the pages for the pages in the medical book on the topic'mucus'.

'Ok,Casey,read page fifteen'.Mrs Clare said.

'Mucus has a variety of colours...'Casey turned red and the whole class began laughing.


End file.
